


基督在一月显圣

by shanatom



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanatom/pseuds/shanatom
Summary: 罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基决定去哥伦比亚打发自己的冬歇期，但他出发前就预感到这注定是一场无疾而终之行。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/James Rodríguez





	基督在一月显圣

飞机于当地时间早上九点在麦德林落地，他提起行李背袋，走出科尔多瓦机场，上了一辆出租车，五小时后就在市中心险些被人打断鼻梁。  
那时整个麦德林尚沉浸在全城狂欢的氛围中无法自拔，一场大型的宗教庆典活动刚过去，三位圣者前来为整座城市带来圣礼，为基督的降生送上祝福。不久后那位上帝之子还会被钉上十字架，再破开裹尸布钻出来，得以重获新生。  
所以当罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基在一个烧烤摊前停步时，他注意到小贩的脸上还留着未洗净的油彩，桦树枝编成的花环卡在发间，面前铁架上的玉米、洋葱和烤肉被炙火烧得滋滋作响。  
你想要什么？小贩问他，用了西语词汇里最简短的几个。闹市区人来人往，异乡客的面庞总是易于辨认。  
莱万刚要接话，发现一个陌生的小孩蹲在脚边，准备用一把裁纸刀割开他的包。他像拍落身上的灰尘一样打掉那只黝黑稚嫩的手，几个早有预谋的人从四周围了过来，冲他嚷嚷，伴随一些推搡的动作。  
莱万忘了当时是用哪国语言骂了声，德语，波兰语，英语，西语，都有一定的几率，西语他也只有脏话记得最清楚，那是在一个阴雨绵绵的赛场上，罗德里格斯朝他们的对手吼出来的单词组合。总之，他再度回过神来的时候，发现自己已经躺在了医院的白色床单上，身边来往的是似乎永远在忙碌的医护人员。  
伤势并无大碍，出于某种自我保护机制，他只承受了一击便仰面倒下，带来些轻微的脑震荡，鼻梁也青了一大块，但里面的骨头没裂。护士走过来，一边给他的伤口敷消炎药，一边叹气，她以略带同情的目光打量着眼前这个外国人、旅行者、倒霉蛋、幸运儿，唯独没看出他是个足球运动员，毕竟这类人出门不会随身带上他们的工作用品。旅行第一天就被流氓团伙找茬的情况在麦德林本地也较为罕见，走运的是对方掏出来的是拳头而不是刀或枪。他清醒的速度过快，人们甚至没来得及翻找他的护照，否则他必然还将登上当天的报纸。  
最后他的鼻梁被贴上一块纱布，巴掌大小，正方形，被切割得工工整整，在脸上等同于多了层掩护。医生的意见是莱万可以直接离开。好心的小贩把他的行李也一道送了过来，并坚信这个陌生人遭遇的不幸与自己当天在生活节奏上发生的微妙改变息息相关，离开前还念了些祷词，愿他平安无事，这些都是听那个护士描述的。  
莱万间隔一小时的空档接受了他的祝福，但无法归咎于他，这里是哥伦比亚，什么都可能发生。

“在哥伦比亚，什么都可能发生。”  
声音来自左后方，而托马斯·穆勒走在他的右后方，正与说话的人有一句没一句地搭讪，当这句话的尾巴扫过莱万的耳侧时，后面的两个人几乎同时爆发出一阵夸张的大笑。  
他忍不住回头瞥了一眼，穆勒停住笑声，冲他点头致意，身旁的人也对上了他的目光。莱万放慢脚步，让他俩走到他前面去。经过身侧时那个哥伦比亚人突然搂住穆勒的肩膀，低声耳语起来，同时不断抬眼回望他，仿佛深怕莱万看不出他正在偷聊和自己有关的内容。  
回到空荡荡的更衣室，他拿杯子接了点水，然后耐心等待，直到穆勒从淋浴间走出来，坐在长凳上，用搭在脖子上浴巾甩干头发。他问他罗德里格斯刚才是否有提及他的事。穆勒看上去没心没肺，却不会把这类八卦随意传播，他信得过。  
“他说你看起来不太好惹。”  
“你怎么回答的？”  
穆勒狡黠地眯起眼睛，“我告诉他，你无论是看起来还是实际上都不好惹，就这么多。”  
思考几秒钟后，莱万转动腕关节，让那杯水顺着地心引力直浇到德国人深褐色的头顶上。  
隔天训练结束，罗德里格斯专程找上了他。他知道他们迟早要说上话，只是没想到这么快。话题磕磕绊绊，东拉西扯，但从未间断。一个自信的天之骄子，还是一个过分热情的年轻人，莱万不想过早做出推测，那样总会显得不够稳重。分别之际罗德里格斯握住他的手，松开的时候，让手指停留在他的掌心，轻轻划了道弧线。  
莱万的眉头跳了一下，这是个显而易见的示好，但他第一反应没往那方面去。他并非不懂暗语，更不是那种住在修道院里的、常年用荆棘缠住下体的苦行僧，只是想不通：地球上有那么多酒吧，有那么多类型的鸡尾酒，为什么哥伦比亚人唯独要选择价格口味统统模糊不清的那个？但哈梅斯·罗德里格斯有他特别的地方：只听见他的声音就明白自己绝不会产生反感之情，这样的人即使放眼整个人生也无法期待能够遇上更多。  
他开始想象哥伦比亚是个什么样的地方，在此之前他对那个国家一无所知。然而无论他如何努力，都无法将罗德里格斯的影子从中摒除，所有对物体、色调、气息的设想，都和罗德里格斯的笑容、声音、眼神脱不了干系，它们就像夏日的炎热空气，挤进他的五脏六腑横冲直撞。  
而对于罗德里格斯来说，一切都有办法像流水一样淌过，自然而然。当莱万终于隐约察觉到这件事可能比预想中要严重得多时，他已经在罗德里格斯身上用掉了半盒安全套。  
你后悔吗？罗德里格斯曾经问他。  
就算安联球场明天被炸成一片废墟，我也不后悔，他说，你明白这是怎么回事，对吗，哈梅斯？  
因为我就是这么该死的迷人，罗德里格斯回答，然后率先笑起来。

“很高兴你能来，”另一个厚重的声音在他的耳畔回响，“希望你能早日适应这边的训练环境，慕尼黑的生活，和其他所有的……落差。”  
“以前我待过的是世界上最伟大的俱乐部，”罗德里格斯笑了笑，“现在也一样。”  
“但球队不是总能取胜的那一个了，你得做好心理准备。”曼努埃尔·诺伊尔拍拍他的肩膀，语调平静，带点不易察觉的忧伤，像个语重心长的兄长。莱万靠在一边，他能理解诺伊尔如此直白的理由，早点捅破这层纸对每个人都有好处，更衣室则能从中获益无穷。实际上他们正是从罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基身上吸取了足够多的教训，这点即使是他也无法为自己辩解。  
私底下，他也问过罗德里格斯，要是今后依旧拿不到冠军，你会对这里丧失信心吗？  
我不知道，所以全力以赴吧。所有方法都试过后，就祈祷吧，因为祂也在上面注视我们的一举一动，罗德里格斯的答复如往日般滴水不漏。随后他低下头，两手合拢，真的开始在黑暗里做起祷告。  
此时窗户洞开，夜间的凉风吹了进来，月光也趁机拨开云雾，照拂他们的脸颊。莱万沉默不语，他们两个都被宗教家庭抚养长大，不过对于上帝，罗德里格斯似乎远比他要虔诚。当罗德里格斯尝试与上帝交流时，莱万只想借着这明亮又昏沉的暮色堵上他还在喃喃低语的嘴唇；当罗德里格斯对着他精壮结实的身躯发出赞叹时，莱万只盼望他别把这一切都归功于上帝或者别的什么东西保佑，尽管也只有全知全能的神才能把他这些年为了磨练而经历的苦痛悉数收进眼底。

医院隔壁就是一间小教堂，这两个选址之间必然包含了一些考量。他被笼罩在熏香和没药形成的雾气里，向圣像靠近，烛光两旁在若隐若现。  
“我爱过一个人，他是我的队友，和朋友。我清楚这不对，还是义无反顾投入了感情，那时尚且能拿年轻做借口。”他把双手放在膝上，十指紧扣，“但在一个多月前，我又一次与队友中的一个发生了类似的不恰当的关系。”  
我想知道，该如何与上帝达成和解。他看着站在祭台边上的人，呼吸凝重。  
但神父摆了摆手，神情比他还无助。这会莱万明白过来，他没能听懂自己在说什么。哥伦比亚，小教堂，和一个只会说西语的神父，合情合理。  
他走出教堂的门时，那位老神父还在笨拙地比划手势，用上他所了解的仅有的几个英文单词，共同整合出了一个大概的涵义：很遗憾我无法解决你的问题，但愿你不要因此埋怨上帝。  
我埋怨过每一个人，莱万想，除了上帝。或许这才是我痛苦的根源。  
比起教堂，他现在倒宁愿回头去找那引他堕落的俱乐部队友。同样是语言不通，上帝不想聆听他的忏悔，但至少罗德里格斯还能和他用肉体继续擦出激烈的火花。

他没找到罗德里格斯，但在街边碰上了一伙正为晚上的演出做宣传的流浪乐队。主唱是个本地人，英语说得很地道，打扮得像大卫·鲍伊和科特·柯本的劣化混合体，上衣如同被泼过油漆一样斑驳，牛仔裤却洗得发白。他打听莱万鼻子上的伤，然后从怀里掏出一盒烟，用他们的宣传纸随手包了一下，想塞给莱万，遭到拒绝后又问要不要找点别的刺激，收费很便宜。他说他的名字是哈梅斯，莱万在脑海里把这名字缩写成J。  
“实在不行我也可以给你钱，”J说，“可怜可怜我吧，我已经整整两个月没过性生活了。”  
“如果想要，为什么不找你的搭档搞？”他问。  
J的眼神变了，像在看一个活脱脱的傻瓜，“他们都是我在这个地球上最依赖的人，而性，毫无疑问，会腐蚀这份伟大的友谊。”  
莱万感觉有刀在剐自己的脑袋，他从J手里一把抽走那个包裹，匆匆离开了。盒子里的烟草像浸过水一样湿润，压根点不燃，而那张传单上的电子音乐会在之后被证实是一场灾难。他曾经爱过一个人，并自以为已经领略过所有流行音乐里最糟糕的那一种。  
演出结束后J在稀稀落落的人群里认出了莱万，走了过来，他对这个老实古板的欧洲人颇有好感，期望和他来场圆满的道别。你喜欢吗？  
效果很惊人，莱万说，你们以摧毁听众的耳朵为乐吗？  
不把蛋壳打碎怎么让小鸡出生？J反问他。

有时做完爱，罗德里格斯会在他怀里多留一会，通常是因为累得实在不想再动弹。他的手在罗德里格斯赤裸的背上随意游走，揉捏他的身体，替他放松。期间他会说些巴伐利亚本土的笑话，对其中内容做出一些添加或删减，调整成外乡人容易理解的版本。罗德里格斯会不出所料被逗得发笑，捧住他的脸亲个不停。莱万和他一起笑，这几秒里他丝毫不在意两份笑声合起来会不会传出去，哪怕下一秒就有人闯进来也不在乎。平日他们经常以交流战术配合作为掩护，为独处争取时间和空间，在做完该做的之后也确实会聊些球场上的话题，衣服从脱掉到穿回去，关系从私人转到公务，道理都一样。罗德里格斯比他更了解如何平衡两者。  
他认为问题就出在这：罗德里格斯让他感觉太好了，好得会时常令他没来由地升起一股怒气。  
这一天他真切地来到哥伦比亚，通过缆车来到高地，通过罗德里格斯透明的身体望向城市中心的灯火，听人们所有谈话的声音。而罗德里格斯呢，大概正在家里的沙发上拿游戏机打fifa18，用宅邸里的巨型银幕看美国恐怖故事第七季。  
假如这时罗德里格斯的电话从天而降，问他在哪，在做什么，他就会立刻告诉他自己正在哥伦比亚，就在他的家附近。我当不起你到我的心里来，但只要你一句话，我的灵魂便会痊愈 [1]。他理应掌握主动权，出发前就应该打给罗德里格斯，但他这样的人从来不适合筹备浪漫，直到现在，他发现自己同样不适合制造惊喜。  
也许事情还有挽回的余地，也许他现在补上一通电话，罗德里格斯就会放下游戏机，关上电视，走出温暖的房间，前来找他，或者不会，谁能打包票？他可不是克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，即使罗德里格斯是大卫，他也不是约拿单[2]。莱万合上了手机，再次为产生这样荒谬的冲动感到难堪万分：他居然期待在一个从未属于过他的人那里看到某些征兆的显现。

他走过费尔南多步行街。这是他在异国的第四天，还差一个例行训练的时段，他就得坐上傍晚的航班，返回慕尼黑。  
当他拿着饮料，沿着街道一路慢跑时，手机不合时宜地响了起来，屏幕上的名字是哈梅斯·罗德里格斯。  
“一直没和你联系，这好像不太应该，”哥伦比亚人的语气慵懒、漫不经心，“但是假期太短暂，需要见一见的朋友太多了，还得抽出时间陪我的女儿。“  
“你还是打来了电话，”莱万艰难地吞了口唾沫，蹲在一座雕像边上，“对我而言，这已经代表了一切。”  
不知是否领会了他的意思，罗德里格斯笑得很开心，那笑声又一次挠得他耳廓发痒。  
“你真好。”那头的人由衷地说。  
巧了，我也这么想，或许我们两个的确是天生一对。莱万原本打算用一种尽量戏谑的语气把这句话抛到对面去，但有些玩笑总比其他的一些更容易被视作真心话，他忍住了。  
掐断通话后他把剩余的热咖啡浇在雪地里，站了起来，撕掉鼻梁上的纱布，这时他的皮肉伤已经恢复得差不多了。

为了打发剩下的时间，他额外付了些小费，跟着一个拿扬声筒在街边纵声高呼的男人上了一辆旅游导览车。一路上，车里的广播介绍起哥伦比亚的全貌，从费尔南多·波特罗到加西亚·马尔克斯，再提及魔幻现实主义风格：它是一种超现实，描绘了因果与现实情况不符的状态。  
于是莱万得出结论，哈梅斯·罗德里格斯的亲吻必然也能被归入到魔幻现实主义的范畴中去。为了佐证这个想法，他反复回忆起那些吻的细节，不厌其烦，放任它们渗进感官系统的每一个角落，直到巴士驶上一段崎岖不平的坡路，轮胎碾过细碎的石块，让他的心脏随着整个车厢一起剧烈颠簸，就像有什么东西在下一秒就要破壳而出。

[1]出自圣经  
[2]罗德里格斯的中间名是“大卫”，在圣经里，大卫最亲密的朋友是约拿单


End file.
